My Little Pony: The Harmony Chronicles
by iml1994
Summary: Twilight Sparkle and her friends learn more about the Elements of Harmony, and learn the way to unlock their full potential. On temporary hiatus.
1. The Birth of Harmony Part 1

It was a normal, but uneventful day in Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle and her friends decided to have a picnic, but the day was still very boring. Twilight Sparkle was reading a book, Applejack preparing some apples she had bucked to be eaten, Rainbow Dash practicing her speed, Rarity looking for inspiration for a new dress, Fluttershy trying to make make friends with some new animals, and Pinkie Pie eating some of the cupcakes she made beforehand.

"Hey Applejack..." said Rainbow Dash stopping for a rest next to the orange pony "have you noticed that Twilight has been reading the same book for the past three days."

"Well, now that ya mention it, she has been very secretive about it."

"I know what you mean, I tried asking her what she is reading, but all she said was a that it was a surprise." said Fluttershy.

"Oh come on guys, if its a surprise, then it has to be good." said Pinkie Pie.

"Plus, this is Twilight we are talking about. I'm sure the payoff will be worth the wait." said Rarity.

"Eureka! I've done it!" yelled Twilight, interrupting the conversation going on between her friends.

"Did what Twilight?" asked Applejack.

"Well, a while ago, Princess Celestia gave me one of Star Swirl's old books. This book is about time travel, and Celestia believed Star Swirl was on his way to perfect a time travel spell, but he passed away before he could try it out. Princess Celestia gave this book to me with hopes that I could perfect the spell. Now, I think I have memorized all the correct movements to perfect it."

"So, why were you keeping this a secret from us?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I kept it a secret because I have always wanted to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna as foals, and I figured I would bring you guys along to see it as well. I kept it secret so that you guys could be more surprised."

"See, I told you." said Rarity.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to it!" said Pinkie Pie.

"That's the spirit, now everypony, gather around me." said Twilight. Her friends did just that, and Twilight began spinning her head in a counter-clockwise position. A circle formed around the group of friends, and like that, they were teleported by a flash of light.

Through another flash of light, Twilight and her friends reappeared in a new area. "Well, here we are, Equestria, almost 1000..." Twilight stopped in horror. She and her friends looked around, and what they found was not what they expected. Equestria had looked like a world gone mad. There were areas just floating in mid air, the ground had been replaced with soap, and both the sun and the moon had been in the sky at the same time. It was all too familiar to them, and upon sight, could tell what era they were in. It was Discord's reign as ruler.

The girls decided to look around. They saw just how miserable Discord was making it for everypony. There was no smiling, no fun, no nothing. They witnessed one pony walking to the edge of a cliff, with tears in his eyes. "Hey, that pony is gonna fall!" yelled Applejack. "I'm on it." said Rainbow Dash, dashing towards the pony. Before she knew it, the pony had already jumped, but Rainbow Dash had flown below him, waiting to catch him. However, the colt had gone through Rainbow Dash. "What the?" Rainbow Dash said. Her friends had witnessed this, and curiously tried touching other objects, and found they could not physically touch them.

"It's no use girls. It looks like we can't touch anything. We're pretty much spirits while under my spell." said Twilight. Rainbow Dash could only helplessly look on at the falling colt, driven to despair brought upon by Discord. Before he hit the ground, Rainbow looked away to avoid seeing his inevitable fate of death.

"Come on girls, Ah think Ah speak for everyone when Ah say that we have seen enough." said Applejack. Everypony nodded, and got into another circle around Twilight. "Hey, you better not take another step towards us." said a strangely familiar voice. They looked over and saw a dark blue foal with both wings and a horn in front of a tent trying to fight back 3 older colts.

"Why don't you make us with your useless magic" said the blue one with an orange mane. The foal did just that, and used her magic to shoot sparkles out. These did almost nothing, and only made the colts laugh. "Now, just give us all your food, and nopony gets hurt." said the dark yellow one. The foal backed up as the colts closed in on her. Just then, the colts were blasted by a yellow beam. The colts had looked behind the little foal and saw a horrible image of a tall bright alicorn with anger in it's eyes. It looked like it's magic could take the head off of anypony.

"I expect you are going to leave now?" said the alicorn. The colts did just that, and ran away in fright. "And don't you come back!" said the foal. The little filly turned around to face the alicorn. "Thanks for protecting me Tia". The alicorn had started to decrease in size to about the dark blue filly's size. She was a white color with pink hair. "Anything to protect my little sister LuLu." said the white filly. They then went back to their tent.

"Um, Twilight, were those two..."said Fluttershy. "Yes, I believe so. They are Celestia and Luna as children." said Twilight. The ponies decided to stop the spell and go into the tent to see the two sisters out of curiosity. The tent was not big by any means, but had many books in it. They looked in the center and saw the two sisters. "OK, maybe this spell will work." said Celestia. She turned towards two rocks and started waving her horn. The yellow aura of magic from her horn started covering the rocks, but nothing happened. "Darn, looks like this spell is another dud." said Celestia. "No, and I really thought that spell would work." said Luna.

"I did to. Look, its getting late, I think we should get to bed. We're gonna need lots of sleep if we're going to turn our parents from rocks to ponies." said Celestia.

"I guess." Luna said. And with that, the two sisters went to a small corner with what looked to be a two mats. Each of them got on one of the mats and started to close their eyes.

"Hey Tia..." said Luna.

"What?"

"Can you tell me why we're like this again?"

"Like what?"

"Like why we have both horns and wings."

"Well, we have both wings and horns because our real mommy is a Goddess. She sent us here so that we can live normal lives amongst other ponies. She gave us to a Pegasus and a Unicorn so that other ponies would think we are the result of cross-breeding, and not treat us differently."

"Nice. Thanks."

And with that, the two foals went to sleep. Twilight and her friends left the tent after that. "Well, is everypony ready?" asked Rarity. Twilight's friends started to stand around Twilight, waiting for her to bring them back. Twilight was starting to hesitate however, as she had grown curious. The whole reason she wanted to go back in time was so that she could see Celestia and Luna as fillies, and she accomplished her mission. However, she was still curious. How did they rise to power? How did they defeat Discord? She knew if she left now, she would never know the true answer, she figured Celestia and Luna would be to traumatized by this era in time to want to talk about it.

Applejack examined the look on Twilight's face, and knew what she was thinking through her facial expressions. "Everypony, Ah think Twilight wants to stay." Everypony looked at Twilight, and could see the curiosity in her face. They were also curious about the two Princess' past, and would not mind staying there a little longer.

"Well, it's up to you Twilight, do you want to stay? Or do you want to go? We will support you no matter your choice." said Rainbow Dash. Twilight looked at all her friend's faces, and looked confident with her answer.

"I would like to stay here longer. After all, I can't just leave without knowing what happens to the Princesses." said Twilight. So it was decided, the ponies would stay in this time. Twilight and her friends found a comfortable area to sleep in, and awaited the morning to observe more of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's past.


	2. The Birth of Harmony Part 2

Twilight Sparkle and her friends woke up the next day. It was hard to tell what time of day it was, seeing as how both the Sun and the Moon were in the sky. They decided to go see what Celestia and Luna were up to. To their surprise, they were already awake, and were once again trying to cast their spells.

"OK Tia, let's see is this spell will work." said Luna. She started to summon her magic, but she could not control it, and it failed.

"Oh, not again!" said Luna. "Why can't I get my magic to work right?". Luna had then begun crying with the thought of never getting there parents back to normal.

"It's OK Luna, you're still a foal, so it's understandable why your magic is not at it's full potential yet." said Celestia assuring her sister.

"Yeah, but you're still a foal, and you're magic is great. You're always going to be better than me at everything."

"I wouldn't describe my magic as ''great''. I still haven't unlocked my full magic potential either. Besides, you and I are always going to be equal in everything we do." said Celestia. Her calming voiced made Luna stop crying. The two sisters embraced each other with a hug.

"Alright, let's go find another spell." said Celestia. They turned over to their stacks of books, and began searching for more spells. While looking, they tossed aside the books that they have already gone through. The number of tossed aside books grew, until they were down to their last book.

"Alright, let's see what his book has in store for us." said Celestia beginning to open the book for her and her sister. They began to read the book, but they two sisters began to get devastated looks on their faces.

"N-no, how can this be?" said Luna. "This book doesn't contain any spells. Just some stuff about Equestrian history. This is useless!" said Luna, beginning to cry again.

"Wait, hold on sister. There maybe something about these so called Elements of Harmony that can help us." said Celestia. Before she could start to read the book however, the sisters were alerted by the sound of lightning coming from outside. They began to walk outside along with everypony else. The maniacal laughter informed them who it was. Their ruler had decided to pay them a visit.

Discord had made his appearance noticed by rising out of the ground. "Why hello everypony, how are you all feeling?" he asked. Everypony just stood around, looking afraid. One pony decided to stand up and confront him.

"Well Discord, we are not feeling so well. But, if you end your rule now, maybe we will feel better." said the pony, trying to convince Discord to stop from spreading his chaos.

Discord began to laugh at the pony.

"Oh, that's hilarious!".

Without giving the pony time to react, Discord snapped his fingers and the ground opened up beneath the colt. He fell, and looked like he was swallowed into the ground. Everypony got scared, including Luna. When she looked over to her sister, she could see she had looked more angry than ever after witnessing the pony's possible death.

"Now, would anypony else like to challenge me?" asked Discord. Nopony responded. "That's what I thought." Discord left afterwords.

Everypony went back into their homes. When Luna began to walk back, she noticed Celestia had still looked angry. "Um, Tia? Are you OK?" asked Luna in a concerned voice. Before she knew it, Celestia had started to walk back to their tent. She opened up the book containing information about the Elements of Harmony, and began to read. When she finished, she turned toward her sister.

"The Elements of Harmony. According to this book by Star Swirl the Bearded, they are the embodiments of the virtues that must be in place in order for harmony to be maintained. It is also said they will destroy anything that causes harmony to be disturbed. They are said to be guarded by a Unicorn named Twilight, who will bestow the Elements onto anypony that she believes is worthy of them."

"So?"

"So, I am leaving. I will find the Elements, and use them to end the reign of Discord." Before Luna could react, Celestia used her magic to make herself a bag with enough supplies to keep her well on the trip.

Luna saw her sister begin to walk away. "Wait, Tia! Do you even know where you are going?"

"Yes, I do. It is said they are kept in the mountain where the the three leaders of the tribes made peace with each other." Celestia continued to leave, but before she could, Luna stepped in front of her.

"Tia, this is way to dangerous for you."

"I don't care. I am going to find those elements, and I am going to end Discord once and for all."

Luna looked looked down. There was no way she could convince her sister into not going. So, she had to compromise.

"Celestia, if you are thinking about leaving, you will have to bring me too."

"No, Luna. Its far too dangerous for you."

"I want to stop Discord as much as you do. But more importantly, I want to find away to fix our parents. These Elements maybe the only way to bring them back. Plus, you said you and I are equal, and so, you are not the boss of me. I am going to go with you no matter what."

Celestia paused for a second. "Do you really think you are ready?". Luna only responded with a nod. "Alright then." Celestia said as she began to make another bag for Luna. Before Luna left, she ran back to the tent and brought the two rocks. And with that, the sisters started their journey to find the Elements and end the reign of Discord, with Twilight and her friends behind them every step of the way.


	3. The Birth of Harmony Part 3

"Um, Tia. I forgot to ask something."

"Yes Luna?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Oh, ya see..." Began Celestia. She took out the map that she got from the book. "The Elements of Harmony are said to be kept in a cave here." She pointed to the one area covered entirely by trees. "It may take us awhile to get there, so be prepared for a long journey."

Just then, they heard a roar. "Wh-, what was that?" said a scared Luna. "I don't know, but the best thing we should do is try to avoid whatever it is." said Celestia. They began to walk until they heard a mare's voice.

"Help!" cried the voice.

"It sounds like somepony is in danger!" cried Luna. Before she could react, she saw her sister run towards the noise.

"Tia, I thought we were going to avoid the noise!"

"Yeah, but that was before we knew somepony was in danger." said Celestia. Luna began to run after her sister, not wanting to be separated from her. When the two ponies got to the source of the scream, they saw a large green dragon rampaging. They had found the source of the cry for, help; a pink Unicorn attempting to run away. The pony had tripped on a branch, and fell to the mercy of the dragon.

"Hey, leave her alone!" yelled Celestia, getting the dragon's attention. The dragon began to shoot fire from it's mouth at her. Celestia was able to dodge the fire, charged her beam, and shot at the dragon. The beam had hit the dragon hard enough to knock it down temporarily.

"Luna, go help her." said Celestia pointing towards the unicorn. Luna did just that, and used her wings to fly to the pony. "Its OK, I got you." said Luna after she flew to the pony. Luna started to fly towards a safer area with the pink unicorn. The dragon noticed this, and started to charge up his fire. Celestia began charging another beam to stop him. This time however, the dragon turned his attention towards Celestia, and shot his fire at her. Celestia had managed to dodge the fire again, but not without getting a little burnt. She ran towards where Luna and the unicorn had landed.

"It doesn't look like my beams will be able to defeat him." said Celestia. Luna paused for a second.

"Maybe, I could try to use my own beam." said Luna.

"Luna, I don't think that is a very good idea. Your magic is not at it's full potential yet."

"I've got to try at least." said Luna. Celestia knew that there was no convincing her stubborn sister. "Okay. If you think you're ready, then I believe you are ready." said Celestia. The two sisters began to charge their horns when the dragon found them. Celestia's horn began to fire at the dragon's head, paralyzing it, but Luna's horn had done nothing. Luna began to bush herself harder and harder, until her horn started to glow. A smaller beam shot from her horn and hit the dragon. Celestia and Luna combined their beams to shoot a larger beam through the dragon's stomach. The merged power of the two alicorns knocked the dragon over, possibly killing him.

"Yes, I finally did it! I finally perfected my magic!" yelled Luna excitedly. Celestia walked over to the pink unicorn.

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you for saving me. My name is Moondancer."

"You are very welcome Moondancer. I am Celestia, and this is my sister, Luna. We are searching for the Elements of Harmony. If you don't mind me asking, why was that dragon attacking you?"

"Well, I was walking in the woods when I noticed the dragon trying to steal 5 gems, I tried to stop him from stealing by using my magic to take the gems, but that only made him mad. I ran away from him, then I met you two. Anyways, why are you two here. We don't get many visitors often."

"Well, we are on a search for the Elements of Harmony. We hope to use them to defeat Discord and bring harmony back to Equestria."

"Oh, the Elements of Harmony? I know where those are. They are in a cave over there." said Moondancer pointing to westward. "If you want, I can show you the way there."

"That's Okay, we have a map." said Celestia. She took out the map, and noticed that it had been burned during the fight.

"Well, looks like we will need your help." said Celestia. "Luna, we are going to follow Moondancer to the Elements. Let's go."

"Okay Tia. Man, I can't believe I was able to do magic. Did ya see me Tia?"

"Yes I did LuLu. You're magic has improved greatly since when we were in our village."

With that, the two sisters began to follow Moondancer on the way to the cave holding the Elements of Harmony, and possibly, the hope needed for Equestria.


End file.
